NarutoKitkat & Woofwoof
by the name's Woofwoof
Summary: This is naruto mixed with a story about a group of outcasts that prove there worth in the world.
1. How this story begins

"Come on guys,you have to hurry up!Ismell demons."i causiond as my group raced through the heart of the dark forrest. "But woofwoof," said spot "Skalz and Tulip are getting tired,and im not doing to we-" "What is more important, rest or your life?!?" i snapped, irratated.He stared at me in suprize,and fell dead silent. "Spot, im sorr-" i began as i heard skalz's terrified,shrill scream.I spun around to find everyone surounded by three spider demons.Me and spot instantly sprinted to the scene to save are friends.Kitkat was out cold and tulip and skalz were to frightend and unskilled.Me and spot were there only hope.I threw a kunni knife at one of the three spiders heads, and it was killed instantly,which signaled the other two to attack.I dug my claws into my arms untill they were dipping with blood,as i flung the blood droplets at the spiders and yelled out "Blood inferno!!!"When the droplets hit one of the spiders,it burst into purple and black flames that smelt of rotting flesh.Spot sceamed "Woofwoof!", but it was to late.The last spider came up on me from behined, and sunk his fangs into my neck.My eye started to flash blue,green and purple.I could tell that the three souls within me were fighting for control.Just dont let it be my human soul, not now.Suddenly,my eyes stoped flashing, and stayed pale blue.My usual half demon soul had won.Blood still dripping from my neck,i sprung to my feet howling.The spider jumped back in suprize as i slashed my thumb on fangs, just hard enough to make it bleed.I then drew the sigh of lightning on the ground with my blood and shouted "Summoning jutsu!!".Then there was a huge gust of wind and a large puff of smoke burst up.When the smoke cleared,there stood two minun,side by side. One had a spiked collar around its neck, and the other had a headband on its head. "Chacra split jutsu!"i shouted as me,and both of the minuns eyes started to flash purple.Then are fangs grew agout 3 inches , and we got a pouncing positon as we started to glow purple and black. "Arrrrroooohh!!!" i howled as a signal to attack.The spider demon started to shake in fear.In the spiders final etempt,it let of a loud, high pitched squeal.We sprung at the spider,biting it and ripping it limb from limb.The jutsu then wore off and we were back to normal.As i trid to go see if everyone was ok, everything became blury and all i could hear was spot screaming "Woofwoof!" and rushing to my side howling in distress.The last blury glimps i had of that moment was a young women running to us from the forrest.When i awoke, spot,kitkat,skalz,tulip,and that strange person were sitting there,stairing at me."Are you all ok?" i asked , confused.Then i noticed that they they were stairing at my neck.With a jolt i remembered,"That's were i was bitten by the spider!"I looked down at my neck, expecting the worst,but all i saw was a strange bandege rapped around my neck! "Hello,your names Woofwoof isint it?" said the young women,"Im kikyama,i heard a girlish scream and rushed to help,expecting to see a young girl, but it was your friend spot over here." spot started to look a little embarrased."Well,"kikyama started, "i saw how you fought back there,it was amazing,and i wanted to offer you a amazing chance..at becomeing a shinobi." "wha?" said tulip and skalz. I sat there stund,so i turned to kitkat and spot.They wete shaking there head yes,and stairing at me with begging eyes. "Ok, we exept." i said in a slow,casual voice,the very opposite of what i was feeling.Iturned around to talk to tulip and skalz,but they were already gone. "There can only be three people to a team." said spot,in a low voice. "So its you three right?" asked kikyama. "Ya...' answerd spot,"its us three." She then made us put on these weird metal plated headbands."Now follow me." she urged as we progrssed through the forrest.


	2. oO

As we walked into the hidden leaf village, i noticed someone chasing a small puppy and yelling "Akamaru!Get back here!"The puppy ran up to me and leaped into my arms , licking my face.The puppy's owner came up, removing his hood and said "Sorry about that." "I-it's ok" i said , my eyes started to sparkle.When he noticed my eyes sparkling, his face started to turn red as he said "Well , i have to be going , but first , who are you?" "Im Woofwoof, you?" "The name's Kiba,see ya , Woofwoof.'" He said as he ran off with his dog.Kit-kat reached over and whispered "I've never seen you act like that before." "Oh,shut it!"i snapped as spot's eyes filled with confusion.


	3. wow

Kikyama started to lead us to a greyish-tan house (just like the rest of them) that said "Hotel" in big letters above it.We followed her to the front desk as she said "Do you happen to have a room for three?" "How fortionate!" said the women, "We do have one room for three available.And only 400!" Kikyama's face turned white as she said, "Its ok,we will look elsewhere,but thankyou for your time."


	4. this is getting good

On the way there , i saw two people talking.one was begging to go out for chicken , and the other one was saying that going out for chicken was a drag."Idiots" i said under my breath."Ok" said kikyama as we arrived at the bulliten board , " it says that there are 0 places available.Are you guys ok with sleeping outside?" 'WHAT?!?!" we screamed at her. "OK!" she shouted" then come with me." we started to follow her again as she walked tward a empty square of grass with a oak tree standing in the middle of it."Here ya go! Sleep under the tree."hmp!"said kit kat as we all sat there with are arms crossed.Then a hawk with a note tied to its leg landed on kikyama's shoulder.She took the note and it flew away.Kikyama read it and said, "you will all start as a team of genin tomarow.But now , get some rest."


End file.
